


Hiding

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after Snow gives birth in 3x20 - theres a bit of time before Zelena arrives.<br/>Emma is having some trouble dealing with her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters unfortunately :(

Emma scrubbed her hand hastily over her face as she heard heels approach. The couch shifted slightly as another body settled delicately on the cushions next to the blonde. A comfortable quiet settled over the pair for a while, one studiously willing the other to not talk, the other looking contemplatively at blonde waves.

"You've been gone a while," Regina intoned as though commenting on the weather. She lifted a hand to inspect manicured nails.

Emma stared straight ahead at the wall of the small relatives room, "yeah, it was getting a bit crowded in there," she offered before trailing off into silence again.

"So you decided to hide," the brunette quipped, holding hands up as Emma's head whipped round to glare at her. "It's ok," she added, noting the blondes reddened eyes. "I was getting sick of the sickeningly sweet overjoyedness exuding from them both. Everyone is just so disgustingly... happy."

They both snorted with amusement before returning to their own thoughts.

Emma tensed as Regina drew a breath, "This... Can't be easy for you," the older woman leaned back into the couch, crossing her legs.

Feelings that simmered below the surface surged to the fore of her mind once again, Regina being one of the few to just obliterate her carefully constructed walls without even trying. She always had - starting with the day they met - Emma sharing a vulnerable moment with the older woman about a wish on her birthday.

She was pleased for her parents. But her own insecurities were plaguing her, jealousy... She knew it was ridiculous and childish but a small place deep inside was crying out painfully at being replaced... Once again. About not being enough.

"I..." Emma's throat tightened painfully and her eyes burned once more. "I am happy for them," she rushed, voice strained, "but I also just feel so..." Trailing off, a tear slipping unbidden down her cheek. She could feel the wave of emotion threatening to drown her once more and she was mortified to be caught like this by the other woman.

A firm hand grabbed her around the shoulders and pulled steadily, Emma curling into the other woman's arms unquestioningly. A broken sob escaped as she allowed herself to let go, trusting this woman who had become so intrinsically part of her life.

Regina tucked the blondes head under chin and wrapped both arms around her, rocking instinctively as the other woman broke down in her arms.

"God... I just am so... pathetic" Emma choked out between strained breaths.

"Pathetic is the last thing you are, Emma," the brunette whispered, "please don't think that."

"It's just too much Regina," the blonde gasped, her chest heaving, "Fucking... Zelena! She's hovering, everyone is in danger... And I'm all upset over sibling... Jealousy" her voice trailed off, tears forcing her throat to close up completely as she voiced her fears.

The older woman didn't say anything, just held The Saviour, allowed her to fall apart. Regina understood only too well Emma's fears, guilt lurking just out of sight but she refused to allow it to take hold. Henry. Everything she had done had brought her Henry. Brought them both Henry. She gave the blonde some time to be without her walls, her mask, a hand coming up to stroke her hair, something inside telling her that this was just _right_ \- the other woman trusting her and accepting Regina's offer of comfort. They had come such a long way.

She gently pushed Emma away slightly, hands coming up to cup wet cheeks, eyes seeking green depths, faces close together. "You are wanted," the words were softly uttered, "you are needed."

Emma frowned and tried to pull away, "don't patronis-"

"Emma!" Regina tightened her hold on the other woman's face, forcing her to pay attention. "Emma Swan you are loved. You are wanted. You are definitely needed. Don't **ever** doubt that." She fixed Emma with her gaze, daring her to disagree. "You are without a doubt, the **strongest** woman I have ever met. And your family? Your parents? They love you. You are not being _replaced_. You cannot be."

Emma's breath hitched, her eyes wide, transfixed by Regina's words, the sincerity of her plea shining through.

"Henry loves you and will always need you. He will always want you. Your family love you so much Emma. You are so _loved,_ Emma," Regina finished, stroking her thumbs across Emma's cheek, the intimate gesture surprising both women.

Emma blinked, speechless, her tears receding and her breathing returning to some semblance of even. Her jaw worked as though trying to get out words. She suddenly moved forward, throwing her arms around the other woman, burying her face in dark hair. "Thank you," she breathed, holding on tightly to Regina.

Regina tensed at the unfamiliar feeling of someone giving her a hug... Though she noted that she relaxed into the blondes embrace very quickly, arms slipping up to grasp the other woman tightly. This just felt... Right. The easy affection that they had for each other back when Emma came back flowing.

They pulled back from each other after a beat, eyeing each other contemplatively, searching each other's eyes. Emma's gaze dropped sharply to red lips as Regina's tongue snaked out to moisten them.

"And you Regina?" Blue eyes flicked up from under dark lashes, Regina swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as she caught the blondes suddenly husky tones. "do you nee-"

"Hey mom where's – oh"

The women sprang apart, the suddenly tense atmosphere evaporating as their son stuck his head through the door. "There you are ma," Henry ventured further into the room coming to stand before them. He grabbed for their hands, holding one in each of his, a big smile painted on his young face, before tugging them up from the couch. He suddenly remembered what age he was and dropped his mothers hands as though they were on fire. "You've been gone a while, everything ok?"

Emma eyes met Regina's before turning her attention to her son. "Everything is fine kid, just was a bit crowded In there and we came in here for a moment of peace." She smiled at the young face in front of her before gesturing to the door, "shall we go?"

Henry grinned once more before wrapping an arm around each of his mothers. "I love you guys, you know that? I am so happy that we are all a family again," his arms squeezed tightly before releasing and he headed to the door.

Emma looked at Regina again, smiling gently. "Me too kid, me too."


End file.
